


Blood Thirst

by Pastel Sea (Xylophone323)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Pastel%20Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个写出来有点雷雷的AU的感觉，很容易OOC，请诸位见谅，不喜点叉。<br/>故事和原作有重叠部分也有不相同的部分，如果有喜欢的gn我会尽量定期更新！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个写出来有点雷雷的AU的感觉，很容易OOC，请诸位见谅，不喜点叉。  
> 故事和原作有重叠部分也有不相同的部分，如果有喜欢的gn我会尽量定期更新！

1.  
十年来弗吉尼亚最寒冷的凛冬剥夺了目所能及的所有生气和活力，政府倡导市民减少不必要的外出活动，而狩猎则因猎场的设施破坏被全面勒停。

Will漫无目的地徘徊着，枝桠遮挡了为数不多的冬阳，他小心地避让着，长时间地在地形繁复的丛林中攀爬令他感到晕眩和吃力，更别提他已经有近乎48小时没有进食。Will自称一名“素食者”，虽然吸血鬼的形象和身份在大众已经得到认知和少部分的许可，他们不会再高举着可笑的大蒜，或往吸血鬼的心脏里打一个木桩。但只有食用动物血液的吸血鬼才会被人类文明社会所彻底接纳，Will就是其中之一。

往年的这段时间Will会依赖摄取家禽和猎物的血液来维持生命。由于温度骤降，禽类的价格升高，猎场关闭，他只能选择离家更远的地方。在不为人知的野外试图猎取那些掉队的动物，如同一头匍匐的豹。只是渐渐地，他开始有些力不从心，大量的精力为了绕开阳光充足的地方和别的吸血鬼群居的地方——他们的领地意识非常强。

也许人类接受了他们，但是那些老顽固们还是打心底看不起人类，所以依旧用以往的方式三五成群地驻扎在更荒芜的地方。Will远没有那么老，他依旧觉得人类社会更适合自己，于是就拼了命的让自己习惯畜牲血的味道。但他害怕自己将熬不过这个冬季就进入长眠，然后被一层厚厚的雪覆盖，最后被时间埋葬。

Will倚着一具树干颤颤巍巍地坐下，照理说，他应该是不会感觉到生命的流逝，毕竟他曾死过一次。去他的《吸血鬼理论与文化》，Will呵着白雾搓着手，人类写的吸血鬼一个标点符号都不能相信。他突然开始想念坐在Jack家的壁炉前读这本书的时候，Beverly神秘兮兮地把血包塞给他告诉他是自己从血库里顺出来的，Will义正言辞的拒绝还教育Beverly这是违法的，对方却大笑着说这只是血浆饮料……

一切总还是按部就班地过着，在他被指控违法吸血、扔出FBI之前。

 

Will醒过来的时候，正坐在劈啪作响的壁炉旁，他蜷缩在一个单人扶手沙发里，身上披着一条呢绒毛毯。“你醒了。”Will被突如其来的声音一惊，攥了攥毛毯，转过头去。他看见一个穿着格子三件套的男人朝他走来，向他递出一杯……血？Will立刻警惕起来，他打量起这个男人，脸色和自己一样苍白而没有血色，身上却有流动的血液的气味。Will对自己的嗅觉一向很自信，他能百分之九九的确定这个气味是人类的气味，百分之一让他失去以往的自信的正是这个男人举手投足映射出与这个时代不符合的高贵。Will低头晃了晃杯子，对方也没有要催促他的意思，尴尬的气氛在室内发酵。

Will还是决定把杯子放下，他清了清嗓：“Will Graham，呃……很感谢您的搭救，先生。”“Lecter, Hannibal Lecter.”Hannibal依旧啜饮着手中的饮料，或许是威士忌，Will不敢妄下定论。Will想要说点什么，但是Hannibal先开口问道：“你需要我送你一程吗？”“去哪？”Will的手指在杯沿上有节奏地叩着，“我没有地方可去。”Hannibal低吟了一声，他转动着手里的酒杯，仿佛过了一个世纪这么久，他才缓缓开口：“你在经历什么吗，Will？”Will没有出声，低头嗅了嗅杯中的血液。

“是鹿血——我很抱歉我的无礼，职业习惯使然。我是一名心理医生，我善于解读情绪。”Hannibal放下酒杯，“和行为。而对一些不同的种族，也有相关不足挂齿的研究。”不同的种族，Will听到他说，Hannibal自称为人类，能被医疗机械识别为人类，但Will的第六感告诉他绝对不可能。他抿了一口鹿血，又精神起来，大脑重新开始运作，千万上亿的问题喷涌进他的大脑。

“我也许该走了。”Will站起来，他想要离开这里，无名的压抑堆积在他身上，他想将这一切推开，哪怕是回到冰天雪地中。“请留步，”Hannibal的声音像将石掷入一潭死水，波澜不惊，“我曾阅读过你的档案，在FBI，一个无意识攻击他人的吸血鬼。他们几乎找到了所有证据，又突如其来跳出来一个替死鬼。Will，你远比自己想象的有名的多。”

Will的脚像是被死死的钉在地板上，一动不动，那些已经结痂又缠上纱布的旧伤又被人用利刃划开。Hannibal的视线就像烈日，灼烧着Will的每一寸皮肤，他颤抖着，看向这个所谓的心理医师，内心却泛滥着无限的恐惧。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
吸血鬼是一个数量很小的种族，他们之中的大部分主要还是依靠“转化”而不是繁衍。一旦拥有了永生的能力，很难说服一个人有任何需要繁殖下一代的理由。而“转化”这一过程伴随着无尽的生理疼痛，光是这一点就让不少“吸血鬼狂热饭”望而却步。更重要的是，当代政府禁止一切情况下转化的发生，一旦有人举报或者控诉，吸血鬼一方必须单方面承受所有的责任并接受制裁。制裁可不是光看着那么简单，那些一年接不到几个案子闲得不行的执行者，足以让所有牙痒痒的吸血鬼乖乖收起他们的凶器。

在所有这些的条件下，Will对自己的“转化过程”充满好奇，和大部分吸血鬼不一样的是，尽管转化过程非常痛苦，他们仍然能对此有模糊的意识，Will却一无所知。毫无疑问的，根据他“生前”的记忆，他是一个至少近十年才接受转化的吸血鬼，无论是谁咬了他，一定是处于迫不得已和无可奈何的境地，尽管此点有待考证。吸血鬼不像另一个都市传说——狼人，他们的Alpha狼跟圈养崽子一样圈养族群，相反的，吸血鬼们倚仗自己的能力加入一个群体。假使他们也有吸血鬼股票市场的话，其运作原理可能和一个人类公司毫无区别。Will拒绝加入任何吸血鬼团体，和人类过分的亲近也让他被所有同类排除在外，所以，Will一度以为自己再也无法找到是谁转化了自己，又出于什么原因。

直到Hannibal的出现，Will觉得自己的脊梁上爬满了冰凉的银针，那种熟悉的钝痛顺着背攀到脑中。Will视此为一个危险的预警，他甩了甩脑袋，却无法在脑中组成完整通顺的句子。“Will,我建议你先坐下。”Hannibal的皮鞋声格外刺耳，敲在红木地板上，Will茫然地推阻了几下，被自己绊倒跌坐回沙发上。

“我在试图帮助你，Will.”Hannibal的声音忽远又近，嗡嗡地震动着自己的头骨。Hannibal的双手按在他的肩上，似有若无的气息拂过Will的脸，Will本能地闪躲了一下却被抓得更紧。就像被鹰爪里的猎物，Will想。他的双唇颤抖着，用哆嗦地双手揪住Hannibal的衣角。“你给我……用了什么？”Will的余光扫过那杯还剩下小半的“鹿血”，他仍庆幸着自己残存的一丝警惕没有冲破理智大坝。

“噢，Will……”Hannibal捧着他的脸，用手指撬开他的嘴唇，看他不受抑制的獠牙原形毕露。接下来的句子被打碎成词语，词语又断裂为音节，直到一切归于虚无——

 

星碎而毫无规律的人声嘈杂地交错，Will从空白的意识中找回自己，在睁开眼之前，他嗅了嗅，鼻腔里充盈着自己住所熟悉的味道。

紧接着他想起了这场沉睡之前的一切，噩梦接踵而至。

Will强撑开双眼，自从被转化之后，他很少由于生理上的疲怠而入眠，更多情况下是保存体力，但这一觉异常的沉重。他摸索着走到了声源——电视机旁，在他想按下电源键的时候，他抱千分之一或许的可能性看了一眼内容。

[未查明吸血鬼袭击事件]

就像拼图的最后一块，文章结尾的句点，乐谱终章的符号，Will的大脑就像被人“砰”的用棒球棒击中了。他可以骗自己没有回忆起这种熟悉的失忆，亦或是这个暧昧的新闻标题。无论Hannibal Lecter是谁，无论他对自己做过什么，Will现在必须找到他。

门铃响了。

“Will，”Jack褪下帽子，掸了掸风衣上的雪迹，四下张望了一下，“我需要你的帮助。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
雪还没有停，把稍有回温的天气又往下推了几个数字。窗外的雪就像被弄脏的棉花，在草坪上膨胀。Will挑拣了一下所剩无几的受潮木块——壁炉对于吸血鬼的体温来说更像是装饰品，丢进了堆满灰的壁炉。Will象征性地把茶包在马克杯里涮了涮，递给还没从严冬中缓过神来的Jack，坐到了他的对面。

“直入主题吧，你也不需要和我客气什么。”Will搓了搓脸，大脑尚未从太多的信息中整理过来。Jack拎着茶包在马克杯里打了几个转，似乎是在犹豫如何措辞，看起来欲言又止吞吞吐吐：“你……看过新闻了吗？”Will点了点头，他当然知道Jack为什么来找自己，他已经开始盘算接下来无论Jack以什么方式告诉、要求甚至是威胁她探案，自己该如何拒绝。“我认识一位权威的心理医生，Lecter……”

Will即便是想过一千种可能性，也绝料不到Jack是以这句话开头。Will的思维被一下打散，好像他的思维宫殿里开水壶在鸣叫，电话铃响个不停，水槽里的水还差一滴就会溢出来，又恰逢此时门铃响了。“Will？”Jack的手在他眼前晃了晃，Will回过神来：“什么？好的，我同意。”“你愿意在心理医生的监护下为我们办案？Will，欢迎你回来，大家都在想或许只有你才能破了这个案子了，救世主。”Jack的表情看起来轻松极了，和刚才皱着眉头走进门来的时候判若两人，壁炉似乎终于起作用了，室内没有刚才那么冷。

 

Will不安地攥着手指，他和Jack约好今天会来进行第一次和Hannibal第一次会诊，Hannibal刚从外出回来，他在电话中彬彬有礼地向Jack解释了由于对方的到来，自己必须外出准备一些食材方便招待他们。“如果只用一些粗糙的菜肴招待你，这实在是比迟到还要无礼。”这是Hannibal的原话。

Will和Jack在门口等了约不到五六分钟的时间，Hannibal就从他们来的另一边方向踱步走来，他和Jack点头示意问好之后就将门打开，请他们入内。“你好，又见到你了，Will.”Hannibal将外衣轻掸了一下，挂在玄关旁的衣帽架上。Will不舒服地瑟缩了一下，他不想坐到那张椅子上，带来的只有无尽不快地回忆。但Hannibal仿佛是看穿了他，向他示意：“坐。”Jack双手插在袋子里，看起来有些随意地站在一边，用困惑地眼神看向Will：“你们之前认识？”Will张了张嘴，不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

“也许吧。”Hannibal说话让人有些模棱两可，Will只是撇了下嘴，动作有些狰狞地坐下了。再也没有比现在更如坐针毡的时候了，Will心想，哪怕是之前在FBI的审讯室的时候。

Jack将手从口袋中抽了出来，整了整自己的衣饰，正当他打算离开房间时，他的手机嗡嗡地震个不停。Jack做了个抱歉的手势，一边接通一边朝外走：“是的……Jimmy,一件一件说。”Jack的手已经搭上了把手，在转动之前，他停止了动作：“是吗……我明白了，我马上就会来。”Jack转过身来，他又走回来，让Will因要和Hannibal独处一室而莫名悬起的一颗心又晃晃悠悠地降落下来。

“Lecter医生，”Jack挠了挠鼻梁，“如果你发现Will没有什么大碍的话，下午就把他带来局里好吗？我想我们又遇到了相似的案件。”Hannibal看起来没有什么情感表现在脸上，他双手交叉放在腿上，不着痕迹地点了点头：“看来我们的晚宴要改期了，让人遗憾。”Jack又摸了摸鼻子：“确实如此，不过我相信下次会是很快，也许不出两到三天，Will一旦回到局里，我们会一直保持联系的，Lecter医生。”“Hannibal.”Hannibal朝门的方向作了个手势，“一旦我核实Will的精神状况可以在被监视的情况下侦查案件，我会让你知道的。”

 

Jack离开了，这间屋子好像什么都没变过，有人偷偷把指针逆时针拨了几天。Will坐在同一张凳子里，而对方用同样令人不快地眼神扫视自己。Hannibal从手边的矮柜抽过笔记本和笔，他的声音独特、低沉又催眠，好像生来是为了做心理医生这一行，让人放下所有戒备：“告诉我关于Hobbs一案的事情。”“我看见他试图杀死Abigail，”Will闭上眼，鲜活的画面似乎仍然在眼前，“我没有携带枪支，空气中弥漫着血的味道……到处都是，我的身上、地上、墙上、Hobbs的身上……我的本能占据了理智那部分。我的獠牙，那之前一次长出来还是三年前——我试图用人类的方式捕猎动物，给他们放血，再用器皿饮用——它们就像破土的不祥之种。”Will停下了，他不得不停顿一下，太真实的情绪笼罩着他以至于他恍惚之间又感觉到了獠牙蠢蠢欲动，Will再次睁开眼：“我身体中所有的兽性都裸露在那里，我不能控制我的身体或者想法，所有我能感到的就是獠牙刺破皮肤，埋进血管的感觉……然后……然后我的意识再次清醒之后，FBI的人冲了进来，他们带走了失血过多晕倒的Abigail，Garrett Jacob Hobbs形如枯犒地躺在一边……”

“你的本能会感知到危险，Will.”Hannibal倾身向前，“像一只猎犬（Bloodhound）一样。”Will不停地摇头：“不是的，不是……”他在否定Hannibal，却更像在否定自己。

“你不能改变自己，Will，我们都不能。”Hannibal的声音像一条冰凉的蛇一圈一圈缠绕在Will的脖子上，不停在耳边吐着信子，“你不能离犯案者那么近，你不可以去感知他们。你和他们是不同的，你会控制不了自己吞噬他们。”

 

“Will，‘那’一部分的你，会吞噬他们，所有。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及原创案件，尽量轻描淡写，有雷请注意避！

4.  
“Will.”

Jack拉下手刹，拍了拍Will的肩。Will才如梦初醒，从口袋里摸出一副眼镜戴上。运动鞋陷入松软湿润的泥土，尽数沾在鞋底的横条花纹上。

几周来太阳终于放晴，政府逐步开放一些禁令。而对于案发现场来说，尽管覆在地上的积雪化开了，也在地上找不到任何曾经淌过血的痕迹。Will捻起一些土，闻了闻，吸血鬼所自豪的过人嗅觉无法探出任何气味。“Will，过来看看这个。”Jack招了招手，隔了几米之外嚷道，他脸上的震惊似乎解释了为什么他连视线也不肯移开。Will一边拨开齐胸高的杂丛一边走过去。

粗略看来，这具尸体是典型的吸血鬼作派：干枯的尸体，大动脉开了两个窟窿。只是想要唬住FBI的探员们，还需要这具尸体诡异的“造型”，尸体被钉在十字木架上，心脏部分被掏空之后用木桩填充。这几乎是已经有段年头的威胁方式了，半个世纪前，吸血鬼法案仍在争议阶段的时候，激进的吸血鬼就以这样的方式来警示极右派。但这具尸体不同的是，凶手在人类的躯体上装上了动物的獠牙，狼或者豹，Will无法确定。

“被害人Josh Shapland，三十七岁的白人男子，靠打猎维生。”

Will试着深呼吸，然后闭上了眼。

他置身于木屋——一定是木屋，尸体身上还有腐烂潮湿的酸木头味，他推开没有锁的门，皮靴踩在地板上吱呀作响。被害人或许是背对着凶手，但更多的可能应该是对来者毫无戒心，凶手随意捏造了一个理由，摆出一副假惺惺和善的作态。凶手的身上或许根本没有凶器，在猎人的房间里猎刀几乎是随处可见的。他用刀将心脏生挖出来，而Will不太确定凶手是否真的是吸血鬼，吸血鬼不会吸食死人的血液，而人类根本不会吸血。动脉上的洞只是用凶手事先准备好的獠牙扎出来的，将被害人放血直至干枯——

“这是我的设想。”Will悠悠睁开眼。Hannibal就站在他的对面，他带着橡胶手套，有些沉闷的掌声从指间落出来：“绝妙的想法，Will. 就像你拥有感知能力一样。”Will不自在地拿下眼镜，他试着不去和Hannibal对视。Jack将相应调查事项嘱咐下去，他一边除去手套一边说：“我得和他们去局里看一下化验分析结果，Will，侧写就到这里足够了。我不想在第一天给你太大压力，记得交上报告。”接着Jack走到Hannibal身边，和他低语了几句，又与Will道了别。

Hannibal也除去了手套，他离Will不过咫尺的距离：“看来Jack无法准时到今晚的晚宴了，那些精心准备的食材是在太过浪费。Will, 也许你可以来？我们可以讨论一下这个案件，我希望你对于心里侧写感觉还好。”“我想还是算了。”Will偏过头，他有能力分析这世上大部分的人，却很难从Hannibal的眼睛里琢磨出他的情绪。Hannibal不经意地皱了一下眉：“真可惜，我得自己一个人享受如此饕餮之宴。”Will可没有从那句话里听出任何惋惜之情。

“那么，明天见，Will”Hannibal留下一个意味深长的笑容。

 

Will作了几个深呼吸，已经将近凌晨三点，他还是无法入睡。他从冰冻柜取出之前储存的兔血，抹了一把脸，将被子里的血液一饮而尽。饥饿有些影响Will思考的质量了，他始终不能明白。

他和Hannibal的相遇是被设置的吗？Hannibal想从他这里得到什么？Hannibal都对他做了什么？

Hannibal是谁？或者说，Hannibal究竟是什么？

我要去参加一次他所谓的晚宴，Will想。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
牛皮信封还残留着一丝香甜的味道，一面用花体缀着Will的姓名和住址。Will翻过另一面，考究得令人发指的火漆封缄上可以隐约看出Lecter的蜡封以繁复的形式被刻在上面。Will本该用美工刀裁开，但吸血鬼的永恒生命对他来说却只凝聚在这一瞬间，他迫切地需要知道这封信里是否装得是他想要的东西。

Will毫无章法地扯开信封的开口，内中的信纸掉落到了地上。Will低下头，但他觉得并没有必要弯下腰。摊开的信纸上用华丽和晦涩的辞藻写了一些无关痛痒的问候以及——一场晚餐的邀请。Will的脸上浮现出诡异的笑容，如同夜栖动物在黑暗中嗅到仅存的光明一般。

 

Hannibal紧了紧领带，自从去年把这件呢绒格子西服从干洗店拿出来后，他还没有机会能够穿上，因为四处奔波而略微消瘦的体型不能完美地服帖西服的版型，但Hannibal还是选择了它。

“叮。”烤箱发条停止的时候，门铃也响了。

“晚上好，Hannibal.”Will将围巾解开走进室内，或许他不是感到真的那么寒冷，但他总不能和行人们格格不入，“我带了一瓶红酒来，但我对这些实在不是很有研究，我所能保证和目睹的大概只有它至少有14年。”“有趣。”Hannibal接过红酒，“或许吸血鬼们应该开个酒庄，不消百十年就能赚回本。”Will回应着干笑了一下，眯起眼，用鼻子嗅了嗅。

这间屋子除了木屑和食物的气味，再无其他。

“我闻到了食物的香味，令人兴奋。”Will四处走动，如果说Hannibal不是人类，他一定能有什么破绽，任何细微的。Hannibal小心地戴上手套，将托盘取出：“只差一步了。”Hannibal将托盘上的食物均等分为二，一半用手边的调味壶倒上了血浆。Will绕到一边：“我希望这次不是鹿血。”Hannibal只是笑着回应了他。

等到Will落座之后，Hannibal才讲食物呈上：“它本来有别的名字，不过现在我决定称它为熔岩冻，看起来更切题。”Will叉子插起一部分，闻了闻，食物的气息盖过了血的味道，只剩下一点不可辨别的甜腻，Hannibal正看着他。

“你看，Will，我之所以单独邀请你来，是因为我觉得我们之前可能有一些误会。”Hannibal自己也为自己切下一部分“熔岩冻”，送到嘴里。Will皱起了眉头，他用餐巾拭了一下嘴边残留的血迹，点点头示意对方说下去。

“那天下午，你倒在我家院子外，我也向你说明了我出于职业需求对非人类的一些研究和储备——在你之前，我曾也有过几位吸血鬼病人。我希望向你提供我力所能及的帮助，但是你的生理在长时间没有进食后可能产生了一些排斥。你对我……做出了一些具有攻击性的动作，然后离开了。”这段冗长的叙述几乎不像是Hannibal的风格，使得Will头昏脑涨。

“攻击性的动作？所以我是自主离开的吗？”Will试图在这之中寻找一些重要的关键词。Hannibal点点头，示意Will继续用餐：“关于前半部分我也不想多加赘述使你误会，但是我能保证你是自行离开这间屋子的，所以我希望我们之间不会有任何的不快和误会。”

为什么会有不快和误会？

Will觉得自己的思想正在漂泊远去，就像第一次来这里的时候，他几乎能确信Hannibal一定做了什么捣鬼，谷歌的关键词就是【什么东西能让吸血鬼磕出LSD的效果来】。

“Will？”

Hannibal看着抽搐的Will，刀叉都滑落在地上，他没有太在乎那些东西。他放下叉，又用餐巾擦了擦嘴。他翻开Will的上唇，出于自卫，锋利的獠牙滑落出来。Hannibal把Will固定在椅子上，将袖子卷到上臂。他取过餐巾抹了一下手腕，用右手的餐刀划破了皮肤。Hannibal看着汩汩不断涌出的暗红色血液，将Will的头掰成几乎与脖子垂直，然后把手腕凑在一边。Will的舌尖一触碰到血液，口腔就开始分泌唾液，他用力地伸着脖颈，獠牙时不时蹭着Hannibal的小臂。

Hannibal计算着用量，在适当的时候停下。Will已经从癫痫中缓过来了，他带着之前那种涣散的眼神不解地望着Hannibal，舌头将唇边的血液全数卷进嘴里。Hannibal露出满意地笑容，他解开了Will手上缠绕的绳线，从壁橱中取出了一包真空包装的血袋。

“就先从它开始，试着让它在你的味蕾绽放。”Hannibal把血袋交给Will，喂他喝下第一口之后，就能把一切交给Will的天赋。

Hannibal简单地整理了一下衣容，从抽屉中取出名片夹，齿轮开始转动。

 

Will从丢失的意识中醒来，在睁开眼之前，他用鼻子嗅了嗅——还是自己住所熟悉的味道。但是这一次Will对这种味道产生了无尽的恐惧深渊，第二次不省人事地从Hannibal Lecter家走出来，又在自己家里醒来。

他的躯体有整整8个小时下落不明，而他对此毫无头绪。

在他打开电视机收看新闻之前，他的手机响了。

“Will？”Jack的声音充满着疲惫和焦急，“下次别把手机设成静音！我给你15分钟，带上Hannibal过来。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
如果说一次是巧合，那么两次就是蹊跷。Will将手机放下，舔了舔因干燥空气而发痒的唇，他将身体慢慢陷进硬邦邦的沙发里。无形的荆棘缠绕着他的身体和思想，随着分秒的流逝，死去的受害者越来越多，藤蔓缠绕得越来越紧。Will用手掌紧紧地挤压着自己的太阳穴，发出低声的痛苦呻吟。

“Will.”Hannibal似乎听到了动静，在门廊上把门砸得“咣咣”摇摇欲坠，“回答我。”

噢，当然，这一切事件的共通点……Hannibal. Will几乎快要叫出来，但他整理了一下自己的情绪，清了清嗓：“是的，我马上就来。”他转动古铜色的把手，上面斑驳的锈迹有些扎手。Hannibal的神情看起来非常焦急，好像这一刻他又是真心在为Will担心的：“你还好吗，我听到了一些声响。”“一部动作电影，音量或许有些过大了，我们出发吧。”Will的眼神略微不自然地躲闪着，他眨了眨眼，想从面前这个男人身上找到一些甚至是可以用来臆想的线索。一丝不苟地的衬衫和西服，看起来像是两个小时前才熨过的领带——极端主义者。

车途比往常所花费的时间更久一些，或许只是Will如坐针毡般不舒坦，他用余光偷偷打量Hannibal，一只手无意识地攥着安全带。“你看上去有些紧张，Will，”Hannibal出于礼貌稍稍偏了头，表示自己想要开始一段对话，“有什么事困扰着你吗？”Will如同惊弓之鸟一般轻颤了一下，他做了两个深呼吸，把他自己的语气调至平常：“我不太好，Hannibal，我想我的病又犯了。我对昨晚晚餐之后的事情毫无记忆。”说完后，Will索性转过头，试图从Hannibal的脸上看出哪怕一丁点端倪。而Hannibal只是点了点头：“这解释了为什么你看起来如此憔悴，不过我想你不必太过担心，昨晚我是驾车将你送回来，不过你的精神状态看起来不太好，我以为你有些疲乏了。”

“疲乏”？吸血鬼会疲乏吗，Will在自己有意识成为吸血鬼之后，不曾真正意义上的疲乏过，如果拥有足够的摄入，他根本不需要睡觉来摒弃因饥饿而蠢蠢欲动的感觉。

 

几经波折，在行驶过几条极为隐蔽的小路之后，Will远远地看到了FBI拉起的黄色的警戒线。Hannibal抬起警戒线，让出位置让Will进入室内。Jack正焦头烂额地到处乱窜着，他刚一抬头看见两人，就气急败坏地冲他们走来：“迟到太久了。”“简述一下我们目前所得到的信息？”Will接过递来的橡胶手套，熟练地套上。Jack朝他招了招手：“你过来看下尸体。”Will透过来往的警员中一眼就看到了那具尸体，以极为艺术又残忍地方式被悬挂着，引人注目地是对方的四肢动脉上都被打开了一个洞。

“看起来和上一个十分相似。”Hannibal将外套褪下搭在自己的手臂上，跟上来。Will莫名地想偏开视线，他皱着眉头，所谓精神病态杀人犯是指根本无法从杀人动机上揣测，他们只是遵从他们自己心中自己病态的信仰。Will绕着尸体走了一圈，尸体必须是对称的，虽然动脉上有窟窿周边自然流出的血迹却被特意清理了，凶手用细线为每一个支点固定。最重要的是——Will翻开尸体的嘴唇——牙床上和另一个尸体一样被装上了动物的獠牙，上一个的化验结果是狼牙，目前还没有什么规律可循。

Will闭上眼，银色的钟摆开始缓缓坠落：“Jack,我需要一点私人空间。”

Jack的表情尽管看起来还有些不愉快，但他向现场的人指示离开。

 

“咝——”Will的鼻翼翕动了一下，所有人尚未走远。一股腥甜的气味直冲进他的脑颅中，萦绕不去。他有些犹豫地转过身，一个见习的警员，Will不知道他的名字。他正试图收起一个折叠凳，椅背上突兀地螺钉刺破了他的虎口：“见鬼的。”他低语嚷骂了一句，Will又嗅了嗅，血的味道覆盖了他大脑中任何现成的字句和认知。他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，苍白的脸色衬得他更加吓人，他的身体不由自主地朝气味的源头移动。那个正用餐巾纸擦拭着虎口的警员似乎意识到了Will：“怎么……”Will用力一把抓过警员的左手，骨头吱嘎作响。

Hannibal从不远处跑过来，他用力地抓着Will的肩膀，沉声吼道：“Will！”Will用痛苦无助的眼神看着Hannibal：“我不是……”Hannibal从内袋中抽出一把银制的小刀，几乎以没有痛楚地方式切入Will的脖颈。Will吃痛松开了手，被放开的警员落荒而逃。Will有些诧异地望着Hannibal，吸血鬼的力量是常人的几倍，而Hannibal在对抗他的时候看起来仍有余裕。

“现在不行，Will，还不是时候。”

Hannibal正对着阳光，映在Will眼镜上让他无法睁眼，似乎只有那么一瞬间，Will看见他的瞳孔微微折射着橙金色。

什么时候？Will心想，下一秒无知无尽的黑暗就朝他袭来，他瘫软在Hannibal脚下，对方将他拖拽起来。

“嘘——”Hannibal再一次在他耳边吐着信子。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
银色的钟摆垂落，摆动。

Will站在原地，他无法得知自己身处何处，他所能想到的是这一切都是幻觉——或者说至少，这不是真的。一个空荡的木屋，空气中还泛着酸涩糜烂的木屑，太阳透着十字的天窗映在同样材质的四脚桌。紧接着门被打开了，一个中年男子走了进来，肩上扛着猎枪。  
这下一切看起来就通顺多了，Will想。他往后退了几步——这是关于那个猎户案子的设想。男人将枪搁在桌子上，在他回头之前，门又一次被打开了。Will的呼吸变得粗重起来，这一次在他的设想里，他成为了旁观者。而他内心深处也有着再清晰不过的答案，在凶手走进房间的一刹那，Will就已经预料到会是谁从那扇门后走出来。

Hannibal将门掩上，他的脚步声轻得不可思议。“你好，Mr.Shapland.”良好的教养和Hannibal正在做的事全然相反，他从背后用左手固定住了男人的双手，将身体把男人抵在桌沿。Shapland尽全力挣扎着，木质餐桌微微地震动着，猎枪随着Shapland的摆动渐渐跳动得越来越远，就像男人的意识。

这还远远不够，Will绕到Hannibal的身边，接下来的更重要。

Hannibal舔了舔他的嘴唇，露出了尖牙，将它们埋进男人的颈动脉。Will又靠近了一步，他凑到Hannibal的脸前，他看见Hannibal在天窗上泄露下阳光的照射下反射出异样颜色的瞳孔和轻易刺穿皮肤的尖牙。血液顺着獠牙汩汩流入Hannibal的嘴里，鲜艳刺眼。Will甚至能够完美地设想出，在此之后，Hannibal如何病态地转移尸体，像油画的结构布置他，为他们装上动物的獠牙作为署名，再取出其中一部分脏器作为战利品收藏。

或许根本就不是收藏……

 

“Will.”Will转动了一下他的眼睛，他弯曲了一下自己的手指来唤回一部分意识。“Will, 你能听到我吗？”Will停下了动作，这个嗓音像是刻录在他大脑的一张磁带上，不停地被重放。Will睁开眼，用没有输液的左手吃力地扒下氧气罩：“我看见了。”Hannibal对他模棱两可的回答似乎不显得吃惊，他将身体前倾表现出自己的兴趣，一如他们在心里诊疗的时候。

“你就是那个凶手，不是吗？FBI苦苦追寻的‘德古拉’。”Will暴躁地拔掉了手上的输液管，他根本不需要输这些毫无价值的营养液，他不明白自己究竟是在为什么而置气，“这么久以来，一直是你。我早该想明白的，我只是没有试图……”

“‘德古拉’听起来毫无创新。”Hannibal替Will转了几圈病床上升的摇杆，好让他们俩直视对方，“你没有想过我们同类吗，Will. 你真的是如此认为的吗？在你内心的深处，从来没有一瞬间的怀疑过？”“即便如此我们也从来不是同类，Hannibal，你只是个有精神疾病的变态杀人狂。”Will的四肢还使不上力气，但他已经提起一口气足以说出一长段语句，他不知道Hannibal对他用了什么东西，但他需要提防着Hannibal再使用的可能性。

Hannibal又露出了令人不适的笑容，如同他把所有的罪恶都藏在这个笑的背后：“我是吸血鬼，Will.我们是一样的(We are just alike)，我同时还是你的心理医生。不论是生理构造，或是心理需求，Will,这个世界上恐怕再也没有比我更了你的人了。而我所有做的，是在帮你找回自己，你真正的‘自己’。”Will的手紧紧地攥着床单，他的眼神中没有恐惧，却更多的是怅然，Will明白Hannibal所真正想表达的事。

他正在变成Hannibal期望他成为的那样，一个靠嗅觉追踪猎物的怪物，一个嗜好人类新鲜血液的杀人凶手——或许现在不是，但长此以往总有一天他会是。

“你不记得你的过去，所以你忘却了自己是谁，你隐藏在深处所渴望的天性。”Hannibal指了指胸口，又点了点前额，“这里和这里，让他们指引着你的行动，忘记人类那一套道德人性，Will. 你不再是人类了，进化论选择了我们，我们站在食物链的更上一层——消费者。”

“如果你想的话，”Hannibal改变了他的坐姿，向扶手椅背靠去，“我们可以借助一些技巧帮你记起来，你究竟是谁。”


	8. Chapter 8

“Will.”Hannibal的瞳孔微微泛着琥珀般的颜色，Will从没有见过那样的颜色，深邃且令人迷惑，让人深陷其中。

 

313病房的病人是一名脑炎患者，没有亲属甚至没有朋友来探望过他。按理说这两天他将近出院，因为没有任何更深的疗程了——他是因为交通意外造成的轻微脾脏出血和脑震荡而住在这里的。

“早上好，Will.”Will有些失焦的视线从窗外拉回来，一名穿着白外套的医生走了进来。“早上好……医生。”那人点了点自己的胸牌：“Lecter,Hannibal Lecter. 我是你的主刀医生。”Will轻轻点了下头，然后把视线转回窗外。

“我们为你检查的时候，发现你有脑炎的病历。”Hannibal慢慢接近他，走到病床边，也向同一个方向望去，“为什么不接受相关的治疗，我们有优秀的医生为你进行疗程。”Will指向窗外，他随意点了点：“Lecter医生，你能读清那块广告牌上的字吗？”Hannibal顺着他指的方向望去答道：“当然可以。”

“但我不能……我本不能。”Will再一次回过头来，“我是近视眼，医生。”Lecter偏了偏头，没有明白对方的意思。“过去我从来看不清那些，但是得了你们所谓的脑炎之后，我再也没有戴过眼镜。有时候我能看到许多，许多我以前看不清的。我现在能看到很多，想到很多，不一样的，每一天我都如同这个世界的新生儿。”

 

凌晨三点过七分，Hannibal结束了一场手术，他今天的轮班到此结束。他理了理自己规整的三件套，更深露重的夜晚让他紧了一下自己的双臂。在路过住院部的时候，他下意识地抬头看了一眼，也不知道自己在期待什么。

有人也在看着他。

住院部并不高，只有六层，很轻易能够看到天台。同样的，天台上的人也能看清地面。Hannibal看到Will正坐在天台的沿边，风吹着他的卷发，轻轻地抖动着。Hannibal停下脚步，没由来地，两人无声地对视着。Hannibal不再觉得冷了，炽热的火烧灼着他的喉咙。冷月星辰下，两人无言相对了许久。突然，Hannibal朝着对方张开了双手，他不想惊扰值班的护士，于是他用夸张的肢体动作地朝Will招了招手。Will看了一会Hannibal，突然扶着地有些晃晃悠悠地站了起来，他甚至没有试图伸出双手去保持平衡。几乎是在站起来的一瞬间，他就从天台上摔了下来。

Hannibal当然没有接住他，他蹲下身，顺着月光隐约看到一些黑色的液体从Will的五官里流出来。他沾了一滴放进嘴里，发出了满足的叹息。没有多少时间给他决定，他想品尝这个想法奇怪的年轻人的血液。对于Hannibal来说，越是病态的灵魂，越是诱人。但他最终还是把自己的尖牙刺进Will的动脉里，他能听到微弱得几乎不存在的心跳越来越慢。

Hannibal在转化Will。

 

Will在一片血泊中迷迷糊糊地醒来，他的鼻腔里充斥着香甜的味道，大脑混乱得仿佛浆糊。他漫无目的地走着，然后离开这个医院，他不知道自己去向何处，只是一味地往前。

在那之后，Hannibal向医院辞去外科手术医生一职，并声称自己将去进修专攻心理学。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完结，抱歉实在拖了很久

“这一切让你觉得非常有趣吗？”Will从无尽的回忆中脱离，“玩弄一个人的生活……玩弄我的生活，让你觉得无处发泄的控制欲得到了满足吗？”  
Hannibal扣上了他西装外套的纽扣，站起来，用俯视的姿态观察Will：“你误会了，当我说我们很像的时候，我并不指我们的种族，仅仅只是你。”Hannibal有些黏腻的目光在Will身上游走，让Will本能地颤栗了一下。“璞玉。”Hannibal顿了一下，“人们这么称呼像你这类人。Will, 你能够共感所有发生在我身上的事情不是吗？你无法从中感知酣畅的快感和鲜甜的腥味吗？与我结伴，我能够做到更多我一个人无法做到的事情。”

真是再适合不过的时机了，Jack进入了房间。  
随着门把手转动的声音，Will一瞬间清醒了许多，他望向Hannibal，就像是无穷的浓雾和一切无法预知的未来。“Will，我不得不向你告知这个坏消息：你的监视调查权也许得告一段落。我知道你从来不想再搅入这趟浑水，事实证明我确实在这事的决定上有些鲁莽了。”Jack的外套搭在手臂上，他干咳了一声显得有些犹豫，“并且……你可能被列入案件的嫌疑人……”“你说什么？” Will技几乎立刻地打断了他，“Jack，这太荒谬了，你知道我不可能……” Jack低着头，似乎是在组织语句：“我相信你，可你知道那一套。总之在24小时的监视之后——嘿，这对你没坏处，他们可以保护你的安危某种意义上——你就和这些都没有瓜葛了。”  
Will抬头看向Hannibal，对方还给他一个微笑：“那么我也没有必要多呆在这里了，随时欢迎你的造访，Will. 我们度过了一段相当愉快的时光。”“当然。”Will的脸上则看不出什么愉快和喜悦。

第二天Will出院的时候，Hannibal甚至寄送了写了祝福话语的花来。真是讽刺，Will想，唯一能让他活得好些的方法就是离Hannibal远点。联邦特工一刻不离地尾随让Will有些神经质，他甚至没有克制住在猎场活生生咬断了一只鹿的喉咙。  
他舔了舔嘴角，血液尝起来和过去有什么不一样，不再有任何味道。Hannibal种下的贪婪早在他的心里生根发芽，而越是竭尽全力忽略，就像汲取了养分一样疯长。有什么能停下这些偏离正轨的方法，Will知道，但他总是无法决定下来。只是Hannibal并不是Will只要熟视无睹就能够睡上安稳觉的人。  
他需要做出决定。

FBI特工撤退的第一天，Will上城镇里为自己置办了一些物件。手电筒、压缩饼干之类，野外用品店的老板甚至还和他寒暄了几句关于野营的事项。在自己的车上坐个通宵并不能确切算是野营，他得像个情报组员似得蹲在Hannibal家门口来收集他的罪证。  
直到Will这么做了近乎一个月，他也无法把他的出入记录和所有的“德古拉”案件发生匹配。Hannibal看起来是不钟情于夜游的人，而无疑近期“德古拉”一定是在夜间出没。Hannibal也从未承认过自己——准确来说，他矢口否认是心理变态的杀人犯。或者说，他如此暗示Will，也如此扮演。  
而Will看起来像一只神经过敏的猫被踩了尾巴，从此相信有人在尾巴上夹了个夹子。

没有过太久，事情很快有了突如其来的变化，更抢眼的头条铺天盖地地淹过“德古拉”。  
“红龙”——那些喜爱渲染夸张的各路媒体给这个倒霉的小镇又增加了一名新变态连环杀人犯。Jack为此焦头烂额，甚至再也没有空闲探望Will。自从Beverly也成为德古拉的艺术品之后，Jack已经很久没有腾出手来管许多事。臭名昭著的报社找到了Chilton医生给“红龙”作心里侧写：“对自身的身份产生疑惑；无法融入文明社会或者是任何群体的独行者；对外貌的不自信极有可能带有残疾。”  
Will不会奇怪如果第二天他成为报纸上的连环杀人案死者，他说了太多攻击性的语言，或许还是Jack指示的。  
这个镇上可容不下两个怪胎，迟早会有战争。Will躺在沙发上，他看向窗外，雪早就消融了，另人讨厌的春天来了。


End file.
